Red Stains Painting the Night
by The Bitch Who Died
Summary: We tend to want what we shouldn't have. And it tends to blow up in our faces. /or/ Her lipstick is the highlight of his nights. \One-shot/ .third genre romance. [thundercest] [billy/nora] [max/phoebe] R


He slips his hand into hers, planting a sweet kiss on her lips. He's blind to the lyrics of disgust people would chorus if they knew. Because Billy Thunderman is head over speeding heels in love.

He doesn't give a damn that she's his little sister.

"Hey," she murmurs in the dark, smiling just a little.

"Hey," his voice has gotten deeper and maybe that turns her on just a little. Whatever. She's still a few months away from 13, they won't _do_ anything.

She goes to her toes and leaves a careful, steady kiss with some smeared lipstick. He tries to recapture her lips but she smirks, "tut, tut, tut, Billy, you have to _earn_ kisses."

He lets out a frustrated sigh, tugging slightly at his tousled hair.

"It's okay, tomorrow," she smiles coyly and skips out of the closet, silently glad Max and Phoebe are in college now.

Billy slumps against the closet door. What did he do?

* * *

"Hey, kids, Max and Phoebe are gonna visit for winter break, aren't you excited?" Mom asks them, a wide smile painted across her lips.

"Yeah, sounds great, Mom," Billy grins, picking up several pieces of bacon.

Nora coughs, choking on her orange juice.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Mom asks, rubbing her back as Billy rushes over, checking over his little sister.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine, but I need to talk to Billy, privately," Nora manages, yanking her brother to the side, "do you _know_ what this means?"

"Presents?"

"No, Billy, it means . . . What if, what if they find out?"

"They won't. I promise."

"You can't promise that."

"Maybe not, but I love you."

"You're not supposed to."

"And you're not supposed to love me but you do."

"If they find out, Billy — "

"Relax, Nora, it'll be okay. We'll be okay."

A little voice in the back of her head whispers, _no, you won't._

* * *

They're all smiles and hugs when Max and Phoebe get home but that same sensation of drowning is tugging at Nora. She feels the plastic smile at her lips suffocating and cracking under her older sister's watchful, protective eyes.

She stays painfully far away from Billy as Max chats with his younger brother about how awesome college apparently is. Her hands feel numb without Billy's. Her lips burn without his gentle touch. Her brain aches at Phoebe talking about school. This is killing her.

She can't stay this far away from him. She can't.

But she smiles and nods and stays put.

* * *

That night, they don't care. They need each other, they need this. He pins her wrists above her in the closet and she leaves red stains on his collar bones.

"I love you," she breathes out in-between kisses.

"I love you more," he smiles, pulling away for a minute.

"We should head upstairs soon, Billy," she murmurs as he traces patterns into her skin with his thumbs.

"I know," he mumbles, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

She slips out and into the last person she wants to run into.

"Hey, Nora," Nora can hear how weary her sister is, "why were you in the clo . . ." She trails off as Billy steps out nonchalantly.

And she dies inside.

* * *

"Nora, I can't believe you!" It's whispered but it speaks volumes.

"_You _can't believe _me?_ Says the girl who's in _love_ with her twin brother," she's become defensive far too fast.

Phoebe stares wide eyed, horror creeping into her form.

"You think I can't tell? You think I'm stupid? I know you've loved him since you were 12, Pheebs, you're not a good liar. And just because _I_ can fess up to how I feel and maybe have a chance at happiness doesn't mean you can just butt in because it's "immoral" and "wrong," okay? I'm sorry you face the fact that you love him, I'm sorry you bury it with school and everything else you do to yourself to hide it, I am, but don't you _dare_ scold me for admitting that I love Billy," she hisses.

"I don't love him," Phoebe mumbles, looking down.

"Yes, you do, Phoebe, and he loves you, whether you believe it or not, there's a reason he chased you all the way to Hero University," Nora whispers, clenching her fists.

"Shut up, Nora!" She shouts, tears welling up in her eyes, "I don't feel that way about Max and he doesn't feel that way about me, okay? Just drop it and I'll forget what I saw."

"I understand, Phoebe — "

"No, you don't. I don't love him, I _can't_ love him."

"That doesn't mean you don't."

The door slams shut.

* * *

She meets him in the closet that night, kissing him fiercely. She needs this. She needs this so much. She doesn't care if her lipstick smears against his lips.

"One last time."

"You always say that."

"I mean it this time."

* * *

Hold back that follow or favorite,

And trade it for a review,

It'll serve as feedback & motivation for my writing tricks,

And otherwise, I might just slap you.

- Queen Alison the Obstinate


End file.
